AVGN and Mario's Adventure
by pwwnd123
Summary: The Angry Video Game Nerd receives a big package that he didn't even order and it turned out to be a strange magical GameCube with a special unusual version of Super Mario Sunshine.Rated M because it has AVGN in it. Loosely based on the game with some twists. Also my first major Fanfic and my first long tale.
1. Chapter 1

It was another terrible day for the Angry Video Game Nerd. He was tired of playing all the crappy games. He just wanted to relax. Suddenly there was a package delivery for the Nerd. He said "Oh God, It better not be another shitty game." When he opened it up it was a magic GameCube with a special copy of Mario Sunshine. He then unplugged his NES and plugged the GameCube in and turned it on. He played Mario Sunshine for 5 minutes and noticed it was different. He decided that he'll want to play more horrible games and so he went and grabbed all the terrible NES games and played those and in the meanwhile inside the game. Mario was getting bored and Shadow Mario was spraying graffiti so rapidly it was hard for Mario to be quick. Peach was constantly bothered by her hallucinations about the graffiti. When the Nerd came back he moved the analog stick and Mario didn't move. Then the Nerd got angry and said "What the fuck?,why isn't Mario moving?". Then suddenly Mario jumped out of the TV with F.L.U.D.D. The AVGN reacted "Holy shit!". Mario was there and he said "Who are you?" and the AVGN said "I'm the fucking Nerd." and the Nerd said "What's wrong?". Well you see, Shadow Mario is too strong for me and he's turned Isle Delfino into a pile of trash and made it a waste land. AVGN said you mean a pile of dog turds. Yeah Mario said while understanding the Nerd's personality.

Well anyways the Nerd grabbed R.O.B to see if he could compete with F.L.U.D.D. The Nerd said "Well Mario, Do you think I can borrow F.L.U.D.D to see if he can play Gyromite and Stack Up as well as ROB can to test. Mario said "OK". F.L.U.D.D scanned the AVGN and said: Power Up Complete! Thank you for purchasing this product from Gadd Laboratories, I am F.L.U.D.D Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device. Preparing to register Customer Information again. Subject identified as James Rolfe The Angry Video Game Nerd. The Nerd said well alright I got ROB and the NES on with Gyromite on and he points FLUDD towards the TV and he starts the flashing screen and FLUDD reacted. Oh my god it works the AVGN says. He then goes to Direct Mode and then the Nerd press every button and FLUDD moves. The Nerd said to FLUDD, how did it felt. FLUDD said it was OK but I don't know how to move gyros. Okay now show me your moves the AVGN said. Well the Nerd hopped on FLUDD which left ROB alone. He did some testing and the Nerd said it feels way worse than the U-Force and Top Gun and he'd rather use the Super Scope and along his Super AVGN attire. Well then Mario said can I have FLUDD back. Yes the Nerd said and FLUDD reconfigured himself. OK the Nerd said and I'll bring millions of my Rolling Rock alongside the quest. Then Both Mario and the AVGN and Kyle Justin jumped into TV. This was the beginning of AVGN inside Mario Sunshine quest.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the game The AVGN noticed Peach and so did Kyle Justin. Peach gasped and asked who are you. The Nerd said, I'm the fucking Nerd. Peach said Whaat?. The AVGN said to Kyle "play the theme song". Kyle Justin sang the AVGN theme song. Peach and Toadsworth finally recognized the AVGN and Kyle Justin. Well, Princess Peach said the Nerd, you want to take some of my pens to match your appearance?. Uh,ok said Peach. The Nerd gave 4 bottles of Rolling Rock to Kyle to share with Princess Peach and Toadsworth. Hey Peach wanna drink some Rolling Rock asked the AVGN. Alright said Peach with her wagging ponytail. You look a bit more awesome than you did when you arrived said the Nerd. Well ok said Peach, well I wanted a nice vacation and I didn't wanted to be bored. Ok, said the AVGN, I think Kyle Justin will entertain you and the Toads. Ok said Peach. Well said the AVGN, let's clean shit up. Wow, said Peach show me your super attire. Ok here is my Laser Scope and my Zapper,my Super Scope, NES Advantage and Power Pad and Sega Menacer and all that shit. You look fabulous said Peach. Ok but we'll have to go and get things done. Mario said now can we go now. Yes said AVGN.

The Nerd said this almost reminds me of Simon's Quest. That game sucked said the Nerd. Mario and AVGN stumbled upon the first goop piranha plant. Oh shit this looks like intense shit. I'll need my Rolling Rock and my Zapper and I'll need holy water,oh wait this isn't Simon's Quest. Anyways the Nerd put the ammo in and threw it. This place makes me seasick. I would play Top Gun and Ninja Gaiden instead of this. Mario just never bothered at all. Both Mario and AVGN collected the Shine Sprite. Then what happened next was the statue rose up like usual and the Nerd watched it and he grabbed his Menacer right as Peach was watching. The Nerd grabbed his Super Scope and Rolling Rock and his Zapper and pointed at Shadow Mario in Terminator NES fashion. It hit Shadow Mario and he jumped. The Nerd said hide your ass Peach, Kyle Justin and Toadsworth. Both Peach and Kyle and the others ran. The Nerd stopped Shadow Mario in time. Mario said thank you. No problem said the Nerd. They were near the portal to Bianco Hills. We will do 2 shines each, you do the first one and I'll do the second and it'll be a pattern said Mario."You mean it'll be like Mega Fucking Man X4" said the Nerd. So they jumped in the portal. That's the End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario decided to do the Windmill shine sprite and the AVGN decided to the Petey Piranha shine sprite. AVGN went and challenged Petey Piranha. He said "Oh my fucking god" what in the load of ass this fuckness is. The Nerd used his Zapper and it dealt 1 point of damage, oh shit He is stronger AVGN reacted. Ok I got the Super Scope here now it's 2 point of damage. Menacer did a lot of damage . Ok now to use Rolling Rock. The rolling rock worked. It destroyed Petey Piranha. Ok said the Nerd now that was like something from Mega Shitty Ass Man 8 on FuckStation and Sega Saturn.

Mario's case was easier, he destroyed all the enemies and he simple collected the first sprite. Mario did the Secret cave sprite and so did the AVGN. The AVGN collected the Red coins and said this reminds me of fucking Astro Man from Mega Man 8. FLUDD said Astro Man from Mega Man 8 on PSX and Sega Saturn?. Yeah that is the worst FuckStation and Saturn game . Let's forget and collect our shit and so Mario and the Nerd collected the shine sprites. They were with a rematch of Petey Piranha and Mario and AVGN took it down and collected it.

They returned to Delfino Plaza . They searched for Peach and Kyle Justin and Toadsworth and the Toads they found them in a small hotel playing Mega Man 8 on their rented Saturn and the AVGN said why are you playing this shit load of fuck. Peach said I don't know but I like it. In my own opinion Peach said. Well ok I guess you're tired right, Angry Video Game Nerd and Mario said Peach. Yes, we'll rest. Then AVGN asked Peach to wear his shirt and Peach asked AVGN to wear her pinkish white dress then the AVGN put on Peach's dress and Peach wore his Nerdy shirt and pens. Peach looked herself in the mirror and said I look a bit awesome. The AVGN looked himself in the mirror and said I look at most great. Peach asked can I revert back to my dress and you revert back to your Nerd attire. They did that and went to their individual rooms and slept. Till the next day.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The AVGN after his sleep decided to go back to his room outside the game world. I'll grab the Mega Ball from Mega Man 8 and so he turned on his Sega Saturn and jumped in the Mega Man 8 game and went into the Opening Stage of that game and stole the Mega Ball and then he came out and jumped into Simon's Quest and collected enough hearts and bought Holy Water and grabbed some weapons from those shitty games. He went back into the game world of Sunshine. He went into the miniature hotel in Delfino Plaza. Ok I am back with my weapons said the AVGN. Alright said Peach show me them and so the Nerd showed his Mega Ball and holy water. Peach asked did you take that from Mega Man 8? Pretty damn straight said the AVGN. Ok AVGN control your mouth said Princess Peach. AVGN shut the fuck up Princess Peach. Oh geez why never bother said Peach. Ok let's kick ass and get some more Shine Shits today. I'd rather play Friday the 13th on NES instead said the Nerd.

Alright both I and Kyle Justin and Mario will go to Rico Harbor said the AVGN. And so the AVGN and Kyle Justin and Mario went to Rico Harbor. The AVGN decided to take down Gooper Blooper. The Nerd said Oh Fucking Shit How am I supposed to get pass this shit. Ah I'll use Holy Water that I stole from Simon's Quest and so the Nerd threw the holy water. The AVGN had to cross the water to get to Gooper Blooper and he'll need to swim across. The Nerd swam to him and he got to where Gooper Blooper was he said now I'll fight him with my accessories. He used the Zapper and all light guns but it didn't work. Ok now to do it Mega Man 8 style he said. He kicked the Mega Ball the same way in Mega Man 8 oh yeah now I am playing Mega Man 8 in this fucking shitty ass game. He defeated Gooper Blooper with the Mega Ball. Yeah take that you piece of dog shit said the AVGN.

Mario did the Blooper Surfing as usual as he would do in a normal game and got that shine sprite. Kyle Justin did the Crate Shine sprite and got that. Both Mario and AVGN and Kyle did the rematch and beat Gooper Blooper again. Oh god that felt like fucking Aqua Man's Stage from Mega Man 8 said the AVGN. The AVGN did the Rico Tower shine sprite and collected it. Mario did the 8 red coins sprite and collected it. AVGN did the Shadow Mario one and he kicked the Mega Ball at Shadow Mario and he ran away and the Nerd chased after him using Holy Water and the Zapper, Super Scope and Sega Menacer. But it hit him a few time and then the Nerd used the Mega Ball at Shadow Mario again and he was defeated and got the Shine Sprite. Mario decided to do the Yoshi Shine Sprite and got the Shine Sprite. That summed up Rico Harbor. The Nerd said that felt like Mega Man 4 on NES. They then went back to Delfino Plaza. They went inside the hotel and played Mega Man X4. They rested again.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The AVGN and Mario and Kyle Justin decided to go Gelato Beach. The AVGN said to Peach, "You look like fucking Roll from Mega Man". Peach said I so do not look like Roll from Mega Man besides my ponytail slightly resembling hers and control your language please. I am the fucking Nerd and I do it all the time and shut your ditzy ass mouth Princess Piss Toadshit. It is Princess Peach Toadstool you crazy man said Peach. Ok let's go to Gelato Bitch and collect more Shine Shits and we'll do it Rockman and Forte style.

The 3 men went to Gelato Beach and Mario did the Dune Bird Sand Castle just like the game. AVGN did the 3 Mirror shine sprite. The AVGN went to the first mirror and pulled out his Super Scope and said I'll beat you, you god awful piece of shit and he defeated the first enemy. He went to the second mirror and grabbed his Menacer and dual fired at the 2 enemies and then on the final he beat Wiggler and kicked the Mega Ball and he was defeated and he grabbed the Shine. Mario did the rematch and beat him and got the Shine. AVGN did the Piantissimo race and got the Shine sprite. Mario collected the Sand Bird 8 red coins shine and The AVGN collected the 8 red coins and got the Shines. The AVGN did the Shadow Mario sprite and kicked the Mega Ball at Shadow Mario and used Holy Water and he used every Shitty game weapon he had from Friday the 13 to those Schwarzenegger games to Bill and Ted. He gave Shadow Mario the middle finger salute and finishing bonus with the Mega Ball. He said now that was like something from Mega Man 7 and fucking Rockman and Forte. Kyle Justin did the Watermelon festival and got the biggest watermelon and got the Shine Sprite.

The AVGN and Kyle Justin and Mario came out and went into the Hotel and found Peach and Toad and Toadsworth playing Rockman and Forte on their rented Super Famicom. The AVGN asked Peach why she was playing this hard as fuck game. You'll get extremely pissed off at this game said the AVGN. Peach reacted "No way, I am on the Opening Stage and I am close to finishing the opening stage". AVGN said "I'll show you how hard this fucking game is". And so the AVGN played and tried to finish Rockman and Forte and Peach watched him as he started getting pissed off and him drinking his Rolling Rock and he let Peach play as well and he gave Peach one of his Rolling Rock bottles and she drank it and liked some of it. The AVGN played till he was at Dr Wily's level and he beat Dr Wily. Peach hugged the Nerd and said thank you for helping me beat this game. No fucking problem said the AVGN. OK time to rest inside this game.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

During the next day the AVGN and Mario headed for Noki Bay. AVGN said well Kyle Justin you stay with Peach and the Toads and Toadsworth and sing some songs to them and record them. Kyle agreed and Peach accepted and so did the Toads and Toadsworth. Kyle Justin went and got out of the game world to bring some systems and some games and went back in and into the hotel. The AVGN and Mario were on their way to Noki Bay. They stuck with the rule that the AVGN does one shine at a time except for the Shadow Mario parts.

Mario did the first shine of the water fall, he went up the cliff and went to the boss lair and did battle with the mole and got the Shine Sprite. The AVGN went and did the Gooper Blooper Battle again and said this feels like a Mega Man game with the rematches except in Mega Mans 2-10 you do it on the last Wily Level . He did the battle the same way with the Mega Ball and grabbed the Shine. Mario did the Bottled Red coins shine sprites and got the coins and collected it. AVGN did the eels teeth Shine Sprite and he used his Rolling Rock on the eel and collected the Shine. Mario did the Piantissimo Race the same way in the game. Mario did the shell Shine Sprite and collected it. AVGN was faced with his favorite the Shadow Mario shines. AVGN said "This now feels like fucking Friday The 13th on NES by fucking LJN Shit you know where Jason Voorhees chases you and you get this fucking beep which happens almost all the fucking time and go into one of those fucking cabins to save your Camp Counselors and you search everywhere till you find Jason and he chases you in the fucking game in later parts". However it was different than the last two battles, when the AVGN kicked his Mega Ball, Shadow Mario used his Magic Paintbrush to morph into Shadow AVGN (Shadow James Rolfe) AVGN then chased Shadow AVGN and used the Holy Water and all other weapons until the he went back to the Mega Ball and kicked it multiple times and then the Nerd said to Shadow AVGN/Mario "You annoying constant fucking bastard!" and then threw the holy water and defeated Shadow AVGN. Mario then collected the 8 red coins and collected the last Shine of Noki Bay besides the 100 coin any course Shine.

AVGN and Mario then head back to the hotel and saw Kyle and Peach playing Mega Man 7 on the AVGN's SNES. He asked Kyle "Why did you brought the systems into our room in the hotel". Kyle replied it'll be convenient and you could review more shitty games during the night and I brought your computer and Peach could play some games. Well alright said AVGN. I guess Peach is enjoying Mega Man 7 right said Kyle. Peach replied "I sure am enjoying this game". Then next the AVGN decided to turn on his NES and pop in Friday the 13th and he was playing to show how Shadow Mario chasing Mario and the Nerd was just like fighting Jason repeatedly in Friday the 13th and Mario agreed. Well we'll rest now till tomorrow.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

During the next day Mario and AVGN and Peach and Kyle Justin went out. The AVGN was prepared and got his MP3 player in his pocket. Shadow AVGN came out of nowhere and was heading towards them AVGN reacted and used his Zapper and Super Scope and Menacer and that worked. The AVGN said now this is like fucking Friday the 13th on NES. Peach was confused. AVGN said now this feels like Mega Man 8 and 7. Shadow AVGN then morphed into Shadow Mario. AVGN said "You mother of an ASS!" to Shadow Mario and then said "You're a million times worse than Jason Voorhees". Shadow Mario ignored that and continued charging till he caught Peach. AVGN said "Oh my fucking god, now it is really like Megaman 8 and 7 with the event triggers and Friday the 13th on the NE Fucking S" and "At least Mega Man 7 had the best middle stage and Mega Man 8 coming close and that rematch with Cut Man in the Saturn version". Anyways Mario and the Nerd went to where Shadow Mario was heading. AVGN said "I'd rather fucking play Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 8 instead of this". When the AVGN and Mario arrived. He saw Peach and Shadow Mario on that Waterboard and Shadow Mario stuck his tongue out and AVGN got his Super Scope and fired it and it hurt Shadow Mario by 5 HP. Anyways Shadow Mario and Peach went to Pinna Park. AVGN said "alright now this is now like fucking TMNT on NES with the trigger events and all that fucking shit that I've said about this fucking game". AVGN had his explosives and Shit Pickle on his side.

Mario and AVGN went into the cannon launching towards Pinna Park. In Pinna Park, AVGN said now this really fucking reminds me of Mega Man 8 and that is the Opening Stage and fucking Clown Man's stage. With that AVGN played the Mega Man 8 Opening Stage theme both PSX and Saturn versions and the Beta opening stage theme of Mega Man 8 which he thought fits Pinna Park on his MP3 player. Mario and AVGN then headed for the fountain. Shadow Mario then unveiled Mecha Bowser. AVGN said "Oh my fucking God this is now like Mega Fucking Man 8" and "Oh my got 100 HP, we'll need 10 Mega Balls". AVGN then used all three guns (NES Zapper, Super Scope and Menacer) and then he got the Mega Ball and the Mega Man 8 Mini Boss battle theme played and he kicked and noticed it was doing 1 damage each. The AVGN got out the Grenades and called Super Mecha Death Christ. Super Mecha Death Christ came barging in and yelled out "Fuckers!, Fuckers!, Fuckers!,Fuckers!" AVGN reacted "Super Mecha Death Christ BC 2000 Version 4.0 Beta BITCH!". When the matter was all over Shadow Mario almost revealed his true identity and that identity was Bowser Jr. and before he spoke AVGN said "Shut the Fuck up,you sound like fucking Aqua Man from fucking Mega Man 8" and the AVGN played Aqua Man's voice "I'm Aqua Man. I'm Aqua Man but you can call me handsome guy. Finally it's my turn I'm Aqua Man.". Bowser Jr said "I so do not" and the argument went on and then AVGN used the explosives and fired the Zapper at Bowser Junior and said Yippiekaiyay Mother Fucker and Junior cried and Peach was watching and AVGN kicked the Mega Ball to destroy the beast. Peach got out safe. Bowser Jr then recovered and took Peach and got on his flying contraption to Corona Mountain. Mario and AVGN collected the Shine.

After the battle, the AVGN decided to do the Beach secret shine sprite and did the obstacle course and got the shine. Mario did the Red Coins shine and got it. AVGN did the Wilted Sunflower shine and used Holy Water and collected it. AVGN decided to the Ferris Wheel shine and collected it. Mario did the Yoshi Go Round shine and got it. AVGN did the Shadow Mario battle again and this time he morphed into Shadow AVGN form and it was the same and collected it. Mario got the Roller Coaster shine sprite and that was it.

Mario and the AVGN went back into the hotel disappointed. Kyle Justin was sad as well. But they sat and played other games on the AVGN's consoles. They rested in the evening. End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

During the next day, Kyle Justin decided he'll play some more games on the AVGN's consoles. Mario and AVGN decided to go to Sirena Beach. AVGN said let's go to Sirena Bitch and get more Shine Shits. We'll get all our shit done and over with. Kyle said "I'll entertain the Toads since they are bored without the Princess". OK said AVGN and you could let them play all the shit I played. Alright said Kyle. And so the AVGN and Mario went out of the miniature hotel in Delfino Plaza.

The AVGN and Mario arrived at Sirena Beach. AVGN decided he'll do the Manta Storm shine. AVGN said "Oh my fucking god now this is just like fighting the Yellow Fucking Devil in Mega Man 1 on Dr Wily Stage 1 and the Green Devil in Rockman and Forte (Mega Man and Bass)". AVGN whipped out his Super Scope and Menacer and fired it at the manta rays. When he defeated it he said "Take that you fucker!" and grabbed the Shine Sprite. Mario did the Hotel Lobby secret Shine Sprite and it was the same as in game and got it as usual. Mario also did the Mysterious Hotel Delfino Shine and got that shine as well. AVGN decided to do the Casino Delfino Sprite and said "This reminds me of that Casino in Sonic Adventure 1 on Dreamcast and I'd rather play NIGHTS into Dreams than this" and he drank his Rolling Rock. Mario did the King Boo shine and defeated King Boo and got the Shine Sprite. AVGN did the Scrubbing Sirena Beach shine sprite and he said "now I have to fucking clean it again" and said "I'll need to throw some Holy Water and Rolling Rock" and AVGN threw the Holy Water and Rolling Rock and cleaned Sirena Beach and got the Shine Sprite. AVGN did the Shadow Mario battle and then he said "Oh fuck, this is hard as shit, I'll need all my guns and point em everywhere and my Mega Ball!" and so AVGN kicked all the infinite Mega Balls and used his guns and defeated Shadow Mario and got the Shine. Mario got all the 8 Red Coins in the Hotel and got the Shine.

AVGN and Mario returned from Sirena Beach and went into the miniature hotel and saw Kyle Justin singing to the Toads. AVGN said you did the job and I don't care if it's fucking boring without Princess Toadshit Piss or fucking Princess Peach Toadstool or what ever the fuck she prefers either Toadstool. AVGN said "Now let's just sit and review more shitty games in Delfino Plaza and go and sleep till next day and we have one more course left and we go to fucking Dr Wily's Fortress/Tower like a fucking Mega Man/Rockman game on NES or SNES and FuckStation and Saturn or fucking Corona Mountain and not the beer and if it was Rolling Rock Mountain and it's like fucking Bionic Commando on NES and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on NES!". And so they slept

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

AVGN and Mario woke up and decided to go to Pianta Village to collect the remaining shines. AVGN said let's get the rest of the Shine Shits and get this done and over with. AVGN decided to get all his weapons from the games on his consoles. AVGN and Mario left the Hotel. Kyle Justin had a few more songs to play. Mario and AVGN were walking on their way to Pianta Village.

AVGN decided to the Chain Chomp Shine #1 and he went and used his all his guns on the Chain Chomps and used Holy Water and defeated all three Chain Chomps and grabbed the Shine Sprite. Mario did the last Piantissimo Race and grabbed the last Shine Sprite. AVGN did the Goopy Inferno Shine Sprite and threw Holy Water and Rolling Rock and cleaned Pianta Village and grabbed the Shine. Mario did Chain Chomp Shine #2 and got the Shine Sprite. AVGN did the Secret of the Village Underside shine and got the Shine. Mario did the Piantas in Need shine and freed the Piantas and got the Shine. AVGN did the Shadow Mario battle again and this time Shadow Mario (Junior) transformed into Shadow AVGN (James Rolfe) and AVGN said now "I'll defeat you for the last fucking time". The battle was the same and AVGN won the battle and got the shine. Mario got the Fluff Festival Shine Sprite and collected it. They were done with it.

AVGN said let's go back and get 100 coin Shines. AVGN said now this is like how if you didn't get all 40 bolts in Mega Man 8 and you decide to collect them now. And so the AVGN and Mario went back to previous courses and collect the 100 coins and both did one course at a time. They finally got the 100 coin shines. They went and collected all the secret shines and returned back to the Hotel to rest. AVGN said now "I'll predict Corona Mountain will feel like fucking Dr Wily Stage 1 in Mega Man 8 and hard like that with the annoying JUMP JUMP SLIDE SLIDE bullshit" and "I'll practice on Mega Man 8". And so AVGN turned on his Saturn and put in the rented copy of Mega Man 8 that Peach played while Mario and he were in Bianco Hills a few days ago in and practiced on Dr Wily Stage 1.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

On the next day, AVGN was training for Corona Mountain. He had been playing Mega Man 8 and Bionic Commando and some TMNT games. He was doing extreme training for an hour before leaving. He said "I know it'll exactly be like Mega Man 8's Dr Wily Tower Stage 1". And so the AVGN and Mario got ready in their super strong attire and the nerd being equipped with the Power Pad and NES Advantage and Laser Scope alongside the 3 light guns. They left the Hotel.

AVGN and Mario had to clear the goop in Delfino Plaza and had to walk towards Corona Mountain. In the meanwhile. Back in the Nerd's room, ROB was alone and he got angry and he decided to go after the AVGN and Mario and so he jumped in the game. While Mario and the Nerd were about to enter Corona Mountain, ROB suddenly showed up right behind their backs. AVGN got out the guns and fired it at ROB, Mario used F.L.U.D.D to spray water at ROB to weaken him and then the Nerd got underneath and removed the batteries.

Without any distractions, Mario and AVGN head in the hot volcano. AVGN said "I was right, it is exactly like fucking Mega Man 8 on the FuckStation and Sega Saturn". "I have to avoid the fucking spikes and the fire like Fire Man's stage in Mega Man 1 on NES" said the AVGN. Anyways Mario and the Nerd soon arrived at the boat road and AVGN grabbed his Holy Water and sprayed it and both Mario and AVGN had to duck like in Mega Man 8 when the obstacle showed up and the Jump Jump, Slide Slide prompt popped up. Soon they arrived at the Rocket Nozzle rock part and the AVGN decided to use the Power Pad as the cape to fly. Mario stuck with his usual route. The AVGN said now this is like Simon's Quest. Both men now enter the battle hall.

Upon entrance, AVGN said "I'm back Aqua Man Bowser Jr Handsome Guy fucking bastard." Bowser got angry and said "How dare you insult my son and use that language at my son?" and Bowser Junior cries to his Mama Peach "Mama! This guy called me Aqua Man and Handsome Guy again?" and Peach said "Oh what, I think you sound slightly like Aqua Man." Mario and AVGN started battle and AVGN called for Super Mecha Death Christ. Super Mecha Death Christ attacked with a lot of power. AVGN used all 3 guns and shot Bowser Jr and Bowser effectively damaging Bowser Jr and the AVGN said "Take that you gay ass bastard piece of shit Aqua Man!" and Bowser Jr pleaded for Mama Peach "Maamaaa Peeaaaaccchhh Tooaaadssttoool if Tooaaddddstoool is your Last name! Please heal mee and kiss me!" and Peach said "Alright! And yes Toadstool is my last name and I'll kiss you" and Peach kissed Jr. AVGN shot Junior again and Mario went and destroyed the 5 switches. Yeah now that's like fucking Contra on NES and Arcade.

Mario and F.L.U.D.D and Bowser Jr and Bowser fell and AVGN and Peach were floating because of their cape and Peach using her parasol which was secretly equipped. AVGN got Mario and F.L.U.D.D back in one piece. Mario and AVGN were out watching the Shine Sprites gathering up again and Peach was watching as well. They both were watching the sunset and drinking Rolling Rock. "Yeah let's have a fresh vacation now and stay for a bit longer" said Peach. And so Mario and AVGN went out everywhere and took photos and brought them in the AVGN's camera to show for a future reference. With that AVGN went out of the game and returned to his usual self again.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Finale

The AVGN was back in his own house after the game. He turned off his GameCube and took the game out which was running constantly and kept the saves. He sat down and started a rant. He said:

"Super Mario Sunshine, more like Super Mario Sunshit!" "This is the shittiest game I've ever played and it was constant fucking torture" "This game is like as appealing as diarrhea coming out Peach's ass!" "This game sucks so bad that I'll never play this god awful piece of shit ever again like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and Simon's Fucking Quest." "It's a piece of shit and I don't like it". "I'll never recover again" "Fucking Peach Toadstool in this fucking game with a ponytail looked like fucking Roll from Mega Man" "Fucking Bowser Jr sounding like fucking Aqua Man from fucking Mega Man 8 and I mentioned it a fuck load of times." "Her ponytail looked like if I wanted to barf on her fucking hair" "Sorry but I have to give this to Pat or the Nostalgia Critic"

And so AVGN planned on giving the GameCube and his copy of Mario Sunshine to Pat the NES Punk and/or the Nostalgia Critic.

AVGN: I'll call Pat and see if he wants this shit.

*AVGN goes to his phone and calls Pat the NES Punk.

Pat: Hey Pat here and oh it's the Nerd.

AVGN: For the past few fucking days I was on a quest and I'll send you my magical GameCube and my copy of Mario Sunshine which is odd and weird.

Pat: Ok, send it.

AVGN: Alright I'll mail it.

And so AVGN mailed his magical GameCube with his magical copy of Sunshine. Pat the NES Punk received and played it.

The end of the Story.


End file.
